The Lost
by lillylu
Summary: In the summer Ginny is left behind while the trio go off on their latest adventures. She somehow gets stuck with Draco Malfoy for company all year and something Ron may not approve of starts between the two. DM.GW.HP RW.HG
1. The Meeting

_The Meeting_

Disclaimer: Most anything in this fic belongs to the amazing JKR. Anything you see that is new or slightly enjoy, I will take credit for.

A/N: Hey everyone this is De and I hope you like my fic. I'm sticking to the books with this one so anything up to and in HBP will be taken into account. If you don't like DM/GW/HP and HG/RW pairings you most likely wont like this fic. Also there will be some BZ/Almost Every Girl At Hogwarts. Hope you like it!

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Harry, Ron and Hermione's next adventure to take place. Just after the first dance of Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"Saving the first dance for me?" smiled Ginny

"I don't have time Ginny. Ron and Hermione have already left, I've got to go."

"Go where?" asked Ginny clearly upset Harry was leaving so soon.

"You know where."

"Now? I thought you weren't leaving till the day after tomorrow."

"That's what You-Know-Who thinks also. He knows where I am. He always does. That's why I've got to be one step ahead of him. If he always knows my plans I'll always have to change them. So I've got to go."

"So your leaving now? Like this minute now or after dinner now?"

"This minute now." replied Harry pulling Ginny into the shadow of the hall. "You understand why I have to live like this. I know you do even if you don't like it." said Harry quietly to make sure no one heard him but Ginny. "Could you cover for Ron, Hermione and I tonight. It doesn't matter if everyone knows we're gone tomorrow, but I need a clear path to get out of here tonight. I don't want anyone looking for us."

"Well... O.K... but you owe me."

"I'll see you as soon as I can." said Harry

He went to give her a quick kiss, thought better of it, turned down the shadowed hallway and walked away at a brisk pace. Ginny stood in the shadows listening to Harry's dying footsteps. When the only sound was of people celebrating the coming together of two people in the other room Ginny went to join them. Not that she would be doing much celebrating.

"Ginny we were wondering where you were." laughed Molly Weasley who was with a whole group of people all of whom were a bit more than a bit tipsy. "We're you not with Harry? Where is he?"

"He spilt some ... uh... red wine on his shirt. He went to go clean it off." Ginny lied. She became quickly aware of everyone in the group watching her waiting for more information.

"I'm going to get some cake," said Ginny awkwardly wondering why everyone around her was so silent.

She made for the dessert table and as she navigated herself through a cluster of chairs near to the tipsy group of adults she heard her mother bragging.

"I do expect Harry and Ginny to be going steady soon. They fawn over each other, even though they don't think I see. A mother always knows."

They all thought I was off in the shadows snogging, that's why they want to know where Harry is, thought Ginny.

The celebrations carried on through the rest of the night and into the next morning. Ginny tried looking happy but after failing miserably she used the open bar to its full extent.

It was not much of a suprise when she woke up that she remember near to nothing of the night before. Ginny went to sit up when the force of an intense headache pinned her back to her bed. She lay face up starring at the battered ceiling of her bedroom in Grimlaude Place hearing creeks and screeches of the floor boards throughout the house.

Someone in the house had to be awake. It wouldn't be Molly, she would be in bed past noon from over consumption of 'Bradley's Booster Booze'. Arthur was in France giving security speeches to the French Ministry. Fred and George we're living at their store, Bill and Fleur we're at their new house. Charlie was back in Romania and none of the Order would be around. Due to a set of new rules, Order members were not allowed to enter or exit Grimlaude Place in the daytime to prevent bringing attention to headquarters.

Trying to trick her head into thinking she was not getting out of bed, Ginny rolled partly off the bed and pushed herself to a odd version of standing. She wrestled herself into her robe and pulled the hood over her head, shielding herself from the morning light.

Ginny bounced off walls while making her way to the kitchen. Her head was hung so all she could see was her feet. Ginny walked into the kitchen door before opening it and then tripped down the 3 stairs into the kitchen. She did however make it to the coffee pot without any major damage. Thankfully someone had already made coffee.

A large male hand put a mug on the counter. Ginny took it and reached for the sugar. The same male hand poured some milk into the mug and then some coffee. Ginny stirred the coffee and the hand took the mug.

Ginny starred confused at the counter wondering why a hand had just taken her coffee.

"Good morning sunshine."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. She plummeted her hand into her pocket for her wand. It wasn't there.

It must be on my bed side table, thought Ginny in horror of what she had done.

Ginny went for the next best thing and pulled a carving knife out of the holder.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ginny

"I just wanted some coffee, jeeze lady. Can a man not get some coffee without playing '21 Questions?'"

"Harry's not here so there's nothing here for you." Ginny told unwanted guest.

"I thought he was here until tomorrow, o well. All the better for me. If you would take the knife away from my face I could get on with my morning, if you don't mind."

Ginny did not move the knife.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded for the second time

"They didn't seem to feel the need to fill you in."

"Who didn't?" asked Ginny

"Your mother, or any Order member."

Ginny hated knowing her families enemy knew more than she did.

"Move the knife and I'll show you."

Ginny lowered the knife and followed the man out of the kitchen, up a flight of stairs, another flight and down a hall. He led her into the room next door to her room. It was as if she had walked into the Slytherin common room but instead of the Slytherin crest on every piece of furniture and bed sheet it was a crest with a M and snakes slithering around the letter.

"Welcome to my bedroom." said Draco who went to lounge in a giant green armchair sipping his morning coffee.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. She went to say something but when no words seemed to form in her mouth. Ginny left, knife in hand. Ginny thundered outside her mother bedroom door. It was locked due to habit, of having Kreatcher around.

"Stop pounding on the door!" came Mrs. Weasley voice from the other side.

"Get out of bed, and open this door!" screamed Ginny

"Don't take that tone when your talking to me." Mrs. Weasleys voice drifted to the hall.

"I'll take whatever damn tone I want to take!" Ginny continued. "Wand, wand, wand" Ginny whispered as the door opened.

"You say that again and I will leave you locked in a room!" thundered Mrs. Weasley.

"Feel like telling me what's going on? Why is Malfoy in Fred and George's room?"

"He and his mother are staying with us. Draco will be gone as soon as school starts."

"His mother, that woman is pure-"

Ginny shut her mouth as Mrs. Malfoy walked out of the next room.

"Good morning Ginny, sorry you didn't find out until now, but we had to keep it secret. You understand don't you?" said Mrs. Malfoy sweetly.

"Coffee Narcisis?"

"Yes, please."

"Ginny, once you've washed out that mouth of yours, you may come downstairs. And don't take knives out of the kitchen." said Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read it! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed!  
Go on! There's a little button that say "Submit Review" just below this! It will take 5 seconds to review and make my day that much better. 


	2. And So Summer Really Begins

* * *

Disclaimer: Most anything in this fic belongs to the amazing JKR. Anything you see that is new or slightly enjoy, I will take credit for.

* * *

_And So Summer Really Begins_

It hadn't taken long for Mrs. Weasley to notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone. It was at breakfast she realized. Ginny filled her in quickly before leaving. Ginny didn't like suddenly having to be nice to "house guests" who she had been brought up to hate all of her life, especially when the other three at the table acted as if they had been neighbors all of their life.

Ginny spent most of the rest of the day sitting in her room, not wanting to socialize with Draco. Unfortunately the longer she sat on her bed the more angry she got at... everything.

All her life she had older siblings with her. She had not liked it at times but there was never a dull moment that was for sure. This summer was defiantly going to be different, Ginny thought.

In the middle of a mental rant at Harry, Ron and Hermione for leaving her, Draco entered.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ginny asked

"No, never."

There was a painful silence that followed.

"Look I didn't mean to ruin your summer. But you don't have to sulk in this room all day." said Draco

"I'm not sulking," said Ginny

"Sure you aren't," said Draco sarcastically. "But at least I'm making the effort to be civil."

"I would be civil if you hadn't stolen my coffee!"

"I was the one who made the coffee." Draco pointed out

"I got the cup!"

"If it makes you feel better you can have the first cup of coffee tomorrow."

"Good... No one ever told me but... why are you here in the first place?"

"I just noticed a bit late I was on the wrong side. Professor Snape saw I didn't feel like serving the Dark Lord all of my life. He helped me out of it."

"Snape?"

"He's still a active member in the Order."

"But he killed..."

"Even if Snape hadn't of done it, another death eater would have. He was just keeping his options open for being a spy for the Order a bit longer."

"That's what they all say... So how long are you here for?"

"Don't know. I can't go back to my house, the Dark Lord would murder me in my sleep. I would have signed up for some sort of an army position today but my mother is flipping out about it. She wants me to go back to school, get my N.E.W.T.S you know."

"They don't know if Hogwarts is even opening,"

"That's what I said, I told my mum if there not opening I'm defiantly going to the army and nothing she says will stop me."

"And if it does open?"

"I find some way out of going back to school."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"It's school, plus hardly any of my friends are going. I hate exams, and paying attention in classes. It's just not for me."

"Sad story."

After talking to Draco as just another person for 5 minutes Ginny saw he really wasn't that bad. He was funny, maybe a bit too sarcastic, but truly just another guy who didn't like taking orders from those in authority.

It really wasn't that bad living with him either, Ginny found out over the next week. Ginny and Draco spent most of their time lazing in the den or playing Draco's 'Table Quidditch.' A table (the size of a muggle pool table) that was the exact replica of a Quidditch World Cup stadium, with flying players and balls. ("It was hard as shit to get out of my house to bring here without anyone noticing, but I couldn't leave it behind.") Another pastime they used frequently was sitting in the kitchen eating anything and everything.

Order members came and went throughout the night, but as Ginny and Draco slept most of the day they almost always saw everyone. Being at Grimmaulde place for the summer was really like every other summer, with a few less people and rows in the house.

The first fight had started when Ginny and Draco received letters telling them that "Hogwarts would be open to anyone who wished to attend in September." Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were merciless going at each other for over an hour.

"I'm not going! I don't want to go and I'm sorry but going does not seem to me like a productive way to live an entire year!"

"I am your mother and I decide if you go or not." Mrs. Malfoy told her son.

Ginny felt a little awkward sitting at the kitchen table eating as the mother and son fought.

"I'm legally an adult now! I decide what I want. Going to the army is a help to the country, going to school, that's only helping me. Helping myself when I could be helping my country, it would be selfish for me to go back to school."

"But you admit that going to school would be helping yourself! You can help yourself. Help yourself Draco."

"If only you were yelling at me to help myself to mashed potatoes." said Draco dreamily "Look at Ginny's brothers. Fred and George, those two are rolling in money. They didn't finish school. I don't even need the money!"

Ginny agreed, from what she had seen of Narcissa and Draco's lifestyle they practically lived like the royal family. Ginny wondered if it would be rude to pick up her cereal and leave the room, because she didn't feel like staying to chat or get dragged into the row.

"If you think like that, you'll have squandered all your grandfather and great grand father and every Malfoy father's money in a year!"

"I'm not stupid with money. That's dads job."

"Don't talk about your father like that, and he would agree with me! He would make you go to school!"

"Well he can't now can he. He's in prison."

"He made a mistake."

"So did I. I was raised to make mistakes. You had a choice to get out. You and dad brought up to be a death eater. There was hardly anything I could do. I think we've seen I'm the one out of the family who makes the best life choices."

"Don't talk about your father like that."

"I'll talk about the bastard however I like."

Ginny made a mental note that Draco had absolutely no respect for his dad, no matter what past experiences had taught her.

"Draco... I want what is best for you. I would never purposely steer you in the wrong direction. And the army is no place for my... only son!" said Narcissa with a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to hurt you mum, but I'm not going back to school! There's nothing there for me."

Ginny sat with her now soggy cereal noticing Draco had changed greatly since the year before. The old Draco would worship his father, not tell his mum he was sorry for hurting her if he was in the middle of a fight and not have looked so sexy while doing it.

- - - - - - - -

Dear Ginny

There is not really much to report here.

I did meet some people who knew Jenny. It was really nice to talk to them and they told me a bit about her. I heard more about the bottles 15 divided by 5 fact which made for some really good stories. It must have sucked to go through it though.  
Ron and Hermione would have written you but they're out doing some "shopping and going for a quick tea break."  
They said to say hi, that's all for now.

H.

"That's the most confusing letter I've ever read in my life." stated Draco who had been reading Harry's letter over Ginny's shoulder.

"That's cause Harry and I made up code words before he left." explained Ginny

"I figured that much," said Draco. "So will you tell me what it means?"

"Well... I guess I can tell you. Just don't tell anyone else." Ginny warned. "Jenny is really Harry's parents."

"And the 'bottles 15 divided by 5 fact?'"

"Please don't ask me because I can't tell you."

"I can respect that," said Draco "So he is taking a year off school to go soul searching at his parents old blown up house? At least I'll be doing something useful with my year."

"We al have our little secrets, stuff is almost always more twisted then you think."

"What's with H.?" sniggered Draco

"No idea... Hey, where's your mum?"

"Went to visit my dad." said Draco shortly

"She's not allowed to leave headquarters is she?"

"Nope, but she wanted backup trying to keep me from joining the army. She went to go visit my dad in prison. But really, what's he going to do? Write me a letter? He's probably lost his mind by now. Doesn't know who his wife or son is. She's wasting her time."

Ginny saw Draco's bitterness about the subject and didn't push the conversation.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read it! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed!  
Go on! There's a little button that say "Submit Review" just below this! It will take 5 seconds to review and make my day that much better. 


	3. Not So Sweet 16

A/N: Stuff belongs to the amazingingly talented JKR. Yada,yada,yada. stuff you don't remeber from the books is mine (unless you have a vewry bad memnory)

* * *

__

_Not So Sweet 16_

An emergency meeting was called later that night as Narcissa had not returned from her trip to Azkaban. At the same time it was hard to know what the Order could do. If an Order member went to look for her it would be obvious where Narcissa had been and it would put Draco and headquarters into more danger. Voldemort would know Draco was with his mother and she might be tortured into telling the death eaters information on the whereabouts of Draco. It was not known if Narcissa had been killed, captured or left to re-join Voldemort of her own free-will .

Ginny lay on Draco's bed waiting for the meeting to finish so he would tell her what had happened. She pulled Draco's solid silver alarm clock off of the bed side table and looked at it. It was 11:30 pm. The meeting had been going on for over two hours!

Ginny tried taking her mind off of the meeting and picked up the daily prophet. The article on the front page was:

_Wick Turned Wicked?_

_In the north of Wales, the city of Wick has been devastated by dark activity. There is hardly a muggle left and the few that have survived are most likely trying to escape the magical terror that was unknown to them until recently._

_In the brief talk with the ministry officials, the daily prophet reporter Wendy Wiggles obtained a little information on the help being sent to Wick. _

_Jenbsen Went, a member of the ministers own office, told reporters, "At this point in time it is to dangerous to send anyone into the city. Muggles and wizards from surrounding areas are being evacuated. _

_Wiggles also heard that a team of Obliviators are positioned around the city to stop any muggles who have escaped. The muggles memories are being modified before letting them go live with relatives for an unknown amount of time._

Ginny threw down the paper as Draco walked in.

"What's happening?" asked Ginny

"I'm going to Hogwarts." said Draco plainly

Draco sat down at his desk, took parchament, ink and a quill out of the top drawer and began writing.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Ginny, set on getting some answers out of Draco.

"Professor McGonagall. She told me I need to write a formal letter to be accepted back to Hogwarts."

"What did they say in the meeting? It took forever." prodded Ginny

"We just talked. There's a good chance my mum is dead. If she's not, she's being held captive and I'm going to have to pay money out of my ass to get her back. In the meantime Tonks is going to get me the papers to file a missing persons report."

"So…your writing to Hogwarts. Meaning you want to go back?"

"I would be writing to Hogwarts if you would keep your mouth shut for a minute so I can think." said Draco a little annoyed.

"Sorry,"

* * *

It was just the next morning when a second emergency meeting was called. This time Ginny had stubbornly positioned herself right outside the kitchen door waiting for the meeting to end. It did not take long for Mrs. Weasley to leave the kitchen hurriedly looking as if she had been crying. Ginny was about to ask her what had happened when Fred and George walked out. 

"What's with mum?"

"I would ask you to sit down but as you already are," said Geroge

"Dad's been hurt. Death eaters rampaged the meeting he as at in France. Mom's going to go visit him in the French hospital." Fred told Ginny

"Is dad O.K?"

"We don't know yet."

"Wait…You-Know-Who has only ever been active in England. Why did he send Death Eaters to France?" asked Ginny

"He's trying to pick off the Order members one by one. The element of surprise I guess. No one expected dad to get hurt in France. Anyways, go pack your bags, your staying at the shop with us for a while. We leave in 10 minutes."

Ginny had never seen Fred and George so lifeless and non-joking since…forever. Nevertheless Ginny packed what she would need for a week.

Surely she wouldn't be staying any longer than a week, thought Ginny.

The downstairs hallway was packed but everyone was careful to be quiet as to not wake Mrs. Black's portrait which still hadn't been removed from the wall. When Ginny reached the hall, bag in tow, Molly pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Be good, and stay out of trouble"

"I will, really when have I ever gotten into…" Ginny realized she had gotten into trouble many a time and did not finish her sentence.

"Fred and George!"

"Yes mother," smiled Fred, back to his usual jolly self.

"Keep an eye on your sister. If she has so much as a scratch on her, you won't see sunlight for the rest of your life. That goes for you too George," Molly warned

"Really mum, I can take care of myself," said Ginny sick of being constantly watched by her brothers who only ever got in the way of her plans.

"Ginny be quiet. I expect you to listen to what your brothers say. And Draco when your at school, watch out for her won't you?" begged Molly

"Don't worry Molly, nothing will happen to her while she's with me," said Draco winking at Ginny

"Where are you going until school starts?" Ginny asked Draco as people quietly began leaving the house

"I've got a few Order members with me, we're going to give my dear dad a visit. See what the old man knows about my mum. I'll be back for your birthday though. I wouln't miss it." said Draco

There was no more time to talk as everyone had exited the hall and was in the street.

"Hey love struck, we've got to leave," teased George

"Take hold of my arm, we're going to aparate," said Fred

"I'm not love struck!" said Ginny grabbing her trunk and Fred's arm.

"You really shouldn't be cheating on Harry, you know what we think about your rapid boyfriend pace," said George

"I'm not dating Harry!" Ginny started but she immediately stopped talking as her ears pop and she felt as if she was being sucked through a tube too small for her to fit through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco, Tonks, Hestia Jones and Remus Lupin all followed a short balding man down a narrow hall in Azkaban. The balding man fumbled with his keys as they passed cell after cell getting closer to the high security cells. A thick metal door was at the end of the hall with the words "_High Security" _etched into them.

"Where are all the guards?" Remus asked Tonks

"There's a shortage of them, no one wants to work here."

"So your saying the only thing that separates people like my father from regular unsuspecting people is that lump of a keys keeper?" asked Draco

"And a few metal bars," replied Tonks

"That's not right, I'm going to talk to the minister about that." said Draco as the keys keeper opened the "_High Security"_ door.

"High security cell number 13," mumbled the keys keeper.

The group had stopped in front of a metal door with a 5 inch by 5 inch window for people to look through. Draco peered through the window, he could only see darkness inside.

"I need to go in," Draco told the keys keeper

"Draco…is that you?" a soft strained voice came from inside the cell.

"Mr. Malfoy sir, I am sorry but I am not allowed to let people in, there is not enough security if something may happen." mumbled the keys keeper

"That's why they're here," said Draco motioning to his three companions.

"Well… I really-" the keys keeper began mumbling

"Open the door, or I will open it myself." Draco threatened

"Yes sir, anything for you Mr. Malfoy sir."

The man began fumbleing with the keys trying to stall before opening the door.

When Draco entered his eyes adjusted slowly to the dark and he could not see properly. He did however make out a filthy, lump he figured to be his father.

"O Draco!" Lucius started as Tonks followed Draco into the cell.

"It's O.K., I'll do this myself," Draco told Tonks

Tonks anxiously looked from Draco to Lucius before leaving the cell as she had been told.

"Son! You came back for-"

"I didn't come back for you! Your damned body will rot in this cell," spit Draco

"Don't turn against me son. I have only ever-"

"What happened to mother?" Draco asked taking his wand out of his pocket.

"Son the dementors, they steal your memory,"

"Don't give me your crap about dementors, there are no dementors here anymore."

"When they were here. They robbed me of my memory," sobbed Lucius

"What happened to mother?" Draco demanded squinting at his father huddled by a corner of the cell.

"Draco, I do not know… Is she not with you?"

"You know she's not with me! Now tell me where she is or I will kill you right here!"

"She's dead!" hissed Lucius "She betrayed the Dark Lord! And so did you. You are next!"

"Where is she?" Draco raised his voice over his fathers babbling.

"You failed me boy! You were going to help your father out of here when he made a mistake. I was going to be freed the night you left the service of the Dark Lord! It's your fault I'm still in here!"

"No," said Draco quietly "It's your fault. Now because you are my father, and only because you are my father, will I spare you the pain of death. But I will not spare you from death."

"Draco pleas-!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius fell to the floor in a blaze of green light. As the green light filled the cell Draco saw his mothers body just feet away from him on the ground. Draco heaved his mothers lifeless body from the filthy floor and exited the cell.

"Where did the key keeper go?" asked Draco

"He mumbled something about a coffee break," snorted Hestia Jones "I don't think he liked us much,"

"Good let's leave before he knows what we did."

"Do you want to take your fathers body also? To bury it?" asked Tonks

"No, I'm sticking to my word and his body can rot in that cell like I told him it would," said Draco bitterly.

* * *

Ginny was made to stay with Fred and George while Draco stayed at Tonks's and Remus's house for the next two days. On Ginny's birthday though Ginny was let go to Tonks's and Remus's to have a little celebration. Though as celebrations go, it was pretty pitiful for a sweet 16. 

It was Draco and Ginny in the house most of the day as everyone else had to work it was just Draco and Ginny. Even Draco's company wasn't up to it's usual standard. He was very quiet all day long. Ginny knew he was heart broken over his mothers death and having to kill his father, even if Draco didn't say so.

* * *

A/N: Thats all for today folks! Pllllllleeeeeeaaaasssseeee review! It really does make my day. 


	4. Letters

* * *

Disclaimer: JKR is a cool cat and the base of this story depends on her fantastic books...blah, blah, blah, ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey Harry, what'd you send Ginny for her birthday?" asked Ron while he, Hermione and Harry were grocery shopping. 

"Her birthday?" asked Harry

"Yesterday mate," sad Ron

"You didn't send anything…a card…a letter maybe?" asked Hermione

Harry swore loudly, attracting the attention of a mother and her 5 year old daughter down the aisle.

"I've just been thinking so much about the … you know. I forgot…Please don't tell her I forgot. If she asks, say I didn't know if I should have sent anything just in case…"

"I doubt she'll believe that," said Hermione

"Please! I'll give her something when I see her."

"O.K., but Harry stop worrying about the…so much. Your stressed out and busy and not yourself," begged Hermione

"I just want to find them all and end this,"

"I understand that, but while Ron and I are at school…remember to eat and sleep won't you?"

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Weasley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been re-accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. Please not that the Hogwarts express WILL NOT be available to students for transportation. Students are expected to find their own transportation to and from school. This has been done for your security!

Yours sincerely

Pomona Sprout

Deputy Headmistress

. 

Dear Gin

I'm not allowed leaving where I am, so could you pick up my "Revised School List" (enclosed in letter.)

I got our transportation down, I'll tell you about it when I see you.

Draco

P.S. Just get Bill to get you some money out of my vault to buy my stuff and get yourself something nice for your trouble.

DRACO'S REVISED HOGWARTS LIST OF NECESSARY ITEMS

Items marked with a are a must have!

1 solid silver cauldron (size 7)

1 set solid silver phials

1 solid silver set of scales

2 pairs black dress shoes (size 11 men's)

1 summer cloak (black, silver M fastenings, large)

1 winter cloak ( " " " )

1 evening cloak ( " " " )

1 pair protective gloves (silver dragon hide)

1 solid silver pocket knife (initials DM engraved)

LOTS of chocolate frogs

smelly silly string (burnt hair)

Advanced Potion Making, Book III, Josh Briggs

A History of Magic, Book VII, Bathilda Bagshot

Seven Thousand Herbs and Fungi, Phyllida Spore

Defence Against the Dark Arts, Book VII, Advanced, Jets Jolie

Ink (green and black) in solid silver jar with clasp

7 small ostrich feather quills

Ink pad

15 skiving snackboxes (fainting fancies)

3 U- No – Poo's

13 instant darkness powders

shoe polish (black)

Jellies hair jell (Supaaa- slick!)

3 pairs black shoelaces

1 BIG black cat

1 BIG white cat (long hair)

1 self note writing quill

LOTS more chocolate frogs

3 pairs black socks

2 suspenders (green, with black polka dots and black with green polka dots, silver fastenings)

2 jars GIGANTIC white spiders

3 more pairs black socks (with green toes and heels)

1 pair summer leather driving gloves ( white fur inside, men's, large)

1 pair winter leather gloves ( " " " )

1 pair fall leather gloves ( " " " )

1 pair fall leather gloves ( " , women's)

black, knee high steel toe boots (unicorn fur inside, white) (size 11 men's)

1 calendar (tropical pictures with Jamaican people with dread locks)

1 day planner (black, leather, LARGE PRINT)

1 fur hat (black, Russian style)

1 pair ear muffs (black)

2 black SILK ties,

1 black SILK tie with silver stripes

parchment clips

string (black)

1 black scarf

1 jar HEADBOY BADGE polish

* * *

Dear Draco 

There is no way in hell I am buying you all of that, I would never leave Diagon Alley!

Ginny

P.S. Congratulations on becoming Headboy!

* * *

Dear Gin 

Then just buy the necessities (everything marked with a ) I might also point out that you are staying in Diagon Alley so really, you are not leaving it.

Draco

* * *

Dear Bill 

I'm going to Gringotts on Friday. I've got to do my school shopping but I need a favour. Can you meet me at the reception area at 9 am?

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny 

I'll meet you there. I don't know who's going with you but it never hurts to have some extra security and parcel carriers. I will send along Fleur

Bill

Ginny read the letter and gritted her teeth.

"Fleur's going! Can I come?" teased Fred

"She's married…to your brother!" Ginny said unbelieving

"Extra security and parcel holders won't hurt!" laughed Fred

"Funny," snarled Ginny

* * *

. 

Ginny stepped into the small cart after Bill.

"Hold on," warned Bill a split second before the cart started with a jolt and hurtled forward.

"Where's the Malfoy vault?" screamed Ginny so Bill could somewhat hear her.

"Far down as you can go," Bill called back.

After what seemed an eternity of back cracks and intense neck pains the cart stopped with a lurch. Ginny hit her head off of the back of the seat in front of her, as the stop took her by surprise. Bill grabbed two large Gingotts bags and went to stand in front of a massive vault door. The door had the Malfoy crest on it and the numbers 666

"This isn't as far down as you can go, don't the vaults go into the thousands now?" asked Ginny

"This is really vault 1062," said Bill pointing to a dusty old metal plate that read. 'Vault 1062, Malfoy' "

"But the Malfoy's had it re-named 666 because well you know, the devils number. The goblins didn't want it re-numbered, but the Malfoy's have more money than brains and paid a crapload to get it re-numbered," said Bill who pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it to the door. He then kicked a large metal peg out of a slot in the bottom of the door and put a gold peg in the metal peg's place.

The door immediately vanished.

Ginny had never seen more gold in her life. Not because her family was a little on the poor side, but because there was gold stacked two stories high. The gold was even separated by little hallways, making it a golden labyrinth.

"That's right, your Malfoy friend, his family are billionaires. Or he is now as his parents are both dead. Come to think of it, he may be the youngest richest wizard in England. Not the richest, that will always be the Williams family, inventors of the wand. But the youngest richest, you can bet on that." Bill told Ginny as she entered the vault.

Ginny almost felt like she was stealing as she poured pile after pile of galleons into bags.

"Notice how there's not sickles or knuts," said Bill "When I started working here I and a few other guys were made to change all sickles and knuts into galleons. Lucius said it made him feel richer, though he did spend a good chunk of the family fortune, while he had it. The Malfoy's own their own island, a good part of Italy and they have property in every country of the world, except Poland. Lucius Malfoy never got over Poland beating England out of the World Cup. He said the match wasn't fair, because England's seeker was sick with the chicken pox."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Ginny who was now rather enjoying herself tipping tall stacks of coins into bags.

"Stuff gets around," said Bill "You ready? Fleur is waiting,"

"Why didn't she come down?"

"She doesn't like the carts, now would you stop tipping those over, it took me and two other guys almost a year to stack them."

* * *

Dear Draco 

Your lucky Bill's wife Fleur was with us. I had crossed off most items on your list but she was sure to buy every one of them. Thankfully she knew where to find most things and it only took us…the entire day to buy all of your things!

You owe me like you never know!

Ginny

* * *

With Mr. Weasley transported to St. Mungo's, Molly had come back to England, and Ginny and Draco had been moved back to Grimmlaude place. 

Ginny visited her dad but left soon after arrival as Mr. Weasley was unconscious, just as he had been after the attack.

She had also received another letter from Hogwarts that rather surprised her. She was being asked to be captain of one of the Quidditch teams. Not the Gryffindor team, as houses had been abolished and the school was now being separated by years. Years 2 and 3, years 4 and 5 and years 6 and 7, though no new students were being accepted as 1st years. The school would now be divided up and two years were put together into that section.

It seemed however, that as Ginny and Draco were guarded from the outside world, the outside world kept getting to them. Reports of unexplained deaths, murders, kidnappings and missing persons reports filled the paper. When Azkaban was broken out of and every living prisoner was let out, there was no denying that the wizarding world was beginning to go crazy.

Mass Money Maker Malfoy Murdered

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, owner of countless Malfoy companies was found dead in his cell in Azkaban after ministry members searched the prison for anyone that may still be left.

Mr. Malfoy was found to indeed be a death eater in June of last year. He was the leader of a gang of death eaters that rampaged the Department of Mysteries.

In reports the prophet did not pick up on until recently, it seems that Lucius Malfoy's wife died earlier in the summer but circumstances and cause were not mentioned. With his parents deaths it seems that Draco Malfoy ranks the thirteenth richest wizarding man in the world and the richest 17 year old in countless years.

The Malfoys are known to own various estates throughout England and the world. They have a million Galleon yacht docked in the Mediterranean, hundreds of animals varying from dogs to various magical creatures and horses to unicorns. These animals are rumoured to be kept at the Malfoy's own private zoo.

It is well-known to those in the area, that Lucius Malfoy built his son a race track. Draco drives expensive muggle cars, even if the Malfoy's pride themselves on having no association with non-magic folk. An elderly butler who has been working for the Makfoy's for 57 years said that Draco owns 2 Ferraris, a Porsche, a Rolls- Royce, 2 Hummers,(in black and silver), countless dirt bikes and motorcycles and 7 of Draco Malfoy's favourite cars, Lamborghini's.

The Malfoy's also own several horse drawn carriages-

"O shut up," Draco fumed throwing the paper into the fire. "Notice how there was hardly anything about my fathers death, just how much I am worth now and what I own."

. "Well it's better than the latest murder," said Ginny reasonably

"I wish it would all go away," said Draco moodily

"I hear you," agreed Ginny "How about, when we go to Hogwarts we ignore it all. We don't read the paper, we don't listen to the gossip about peoples missing family members, we just have the best year we can,"

"Agreed,"

"Do you really have several horse drawn carriages?"

* * *

"We're going to school three days early, so the Dark Lord-" 

"Voldemort," Ginny corrected Draco

"So Voldemort doesn't try anything,. But first I need to get your birthday present out of my garage, and I need my firebolt and some things the- Voldemort had my family hang onto. He doesn't know I know about them so I'm guessing he left them at my house. If they're still there the Order may very easily stop any further attacks before they start. I made a little map of where the …stuff is," said Draco handing George a piece of parchment.

"Why can't I know what the "stuff" is?" asked Ginny

"Because your not in the Order," said Fred

"Neither is Draco!"

"I know valuable information, plus I fund many of the Orders… expeditions."

"Your such a Malfoy!" said Ginny who thundered out of the kitchen.

"Why thank you, and remember to wear sensible shoes, it's going to be a long day!" Draco called after Ginny.

"I really don't know about this," said Mrs. Weasley wringing her hands.

"It's a perfect plan!" said George pretending to take offence to someone questioning the plan Draco, Ginny, Fred and he himself had devised.

"There's no adults going and-"

"We're adults!" said Fred and George together "And so is Draco,"

"Once you stop saying things in unison I'll class you as adults," said Molly also leaving the kitchen.

"Never!" said Fred and George


	5. A Peggy?

* * *

Disclaimer: This fic is based on the books that came out of JKR's pen, so most of what I have written here belongs to her.

* * *

Ginny let Draco do the rowing of the boat across the lake to Draco's house while the twins were far behind, each with a paddle. No matter how in unison the twins were at everything else, they could not paddle a boat together and had been turning in circles for minutes. Ginny pulled out her wand and magically brought the twins closer to the shore, but not so fast that Bob, the muggle owner of the boats would notice.

"So this is where you grew up," said Ginny marvelling at the mansion she was approaching.

"Home sweet home," said Draco

The mansion was all of brick. It looked like a castle that had been given a facelift to the 1900's. The bricks were red and giant windows opened to the lake. It was like a picture with the high brick walls around the hills of perfectly trimmed grass.

Ginny looked back to Bob's house. He was no longer by the window. She rolled up here sleeve and stuck her wand into the lake. The row boat immediately sped across the lake and continued up the grass a little ways.

"Let's go get your birthday present," said Draco heading across the grass to his house. "It's in the garage,"

"So it's a car?" Ginny tried persuading him to tell her what it was.

Draco crossed the grass with great speed with Ginny trying to keep up. Behind a shrub was a small wooden door. It had a big rusted handle and lock. Draco took a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock, he turned the key and the door swung open with a screech. Inside was the biggest garage Ginny had ever seen. The daily Prophet was right, Draco had a car upsession.

"It's the one with the big green bow," said Draco who took out his wand and conjured a big green bow on a yellow jeep that was on the far side of the garage, near large double doors.

Ginny shrieked in happiness, gave Draco a quick hug and darted to the car. Draco opened the large wooden double doors that were in front of Ginny's jeep. Ginny drove through the doors into a large elegant marble hall, with giant portraits in golden frames on all walls. The halls had statues and little sitting areas, which Ginny figured were never used, but just for decoration, like most items in the mansion were. The hall stretched to a second floor with a magnificent white marble stair case that broke into two halfway up before joining together at the top and bottom. Draco got Ginny to park that car a ways up the hall before sprinting up the stairs and into a room. He came running back out with his firebolt and trunk. He levitated the objects over the railing and into the jeep. He then ran down the hall to the far end and entered a second set of double wooden doors. Just as Draco had entered the second room, doors to the left of Ginny sprung open. Ginny's heart leapt to her throat before she noticed it was Fred and George charging into the hall, soaking wet. It was clear they had taken a dip in the lake. Fred ran down the hall with a soggy map in hand but George took in the sight of Ginny in a large yellow jeep.

"He's trying to buy you, you know that right?" said George knowingly.

"He's not trying to buy me," laughed Ginny trying to convince George and herself as she said it.

George looked Ginny straight in the eye.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can put jeep and 16th birthday together," said George as Draco came out of the second room.

This time he came back out with a Michael Jackson style brimmed hat, a silver cane, and a golden box.

"Let's go," said Draco sliding down the banister "George take any car but not a Lamborghini when your wet!"

But George quickly disappeared into the room Fred had just entered moments earlier. Draco whipped out his wand and opened the doors at the end of the hall. Ginny drove down the hall and outside onto a grand patio fully equipped with lawn chairs, draperies to block the sun and a full china tea set. Just ahead to the right was a very old wrinkly man who was sunbathing nude on the lawn.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked

"That's Bruno. He's the butler. How he's still alive is beyond me," said Draco waving to Bruno who waved back looking a bit confused.

After Ginny almost drove into a rose bush, Draco took over driving and showed her how to properly do it. Ginny wasn't really listening at all but was deep in thought.

He did buy me a car, and that was a bit much, but he's loaded! I'm sure cars for presents are daily occurrences for him.

_Really though, do I mind being bought in the first place? Well …yes it's not right …or is it? Why is buying someone a lot of stuff wrong? There's no rules or laws about that._

_And if he does buy me all of this stuff does he assume we're dating? Does he just randomly buy people cars for their birthdays, or is it only for the people he likes as maybe more than friends? Do I even want to date him? He is a awesome guy…I have lived with him for a month and I know he's a good person. Maybe a bit lacking in discipline… but still a overall good person. He's defiantly dateable, but what about Harry?_

_Does Harry assume I will wait for him to kill Voldemort so we can be together in peace? Harry did totally ignore my birthday and send only 2 letters… Not even letters, just little notes. They both hardly filled half a piece of parchment…No even if Harry does like me, he doesn't plan on dating me. And Harry will always be "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Chosen One' to the world. Would I want that strain on a relationship? And Harry's always gone, he's never around. It's a known fact that long distance relationships do not work well. _

_Should I even date anyone?_

Draco pulled off the road to a deserted gas station. It had been decided that Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco and Ginny would all meet there at 10:30.

"Thanks again for my car," said Ginny

"It was my pleasure. I would have gotten some really nice race car everyone drools over, but I like jeeps, There good for getting places, without roads. They can go pretty much anywhere. It's a safety factor not in the handbook, but still important," said Draco

"They're here," announced Ginny as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked from behind the gas station pulling trunks behind them.

Ginny jumped out of the jeep and gave Ron and Hermione hugs. She hesitated before giving Harry a hug too.

"How was your summer?" asked Harry still holding Ginny tight

"Good, you?" asked Ginny pulling away from Harry

"I got one," smiled Harry

"Good job…what was it?"

"I can't tell you, sorry,"

"O…O.K."

"I put your birthday present in your trunk,"

"Thanks…"

"George I told you not to take the Lamborghini if you were wet!" said Draco as a black Lamborghini drove up.

"Sorry, I must not have heard you," said George who had no doubt heard every word Draco had said..

"Gin, you can drive, just try to stay on the road," said Draco helping Ron to shrink Ron's trunk so it would fit in the car.

"Write me," Ginny told Harry

"Where did you get the jeep from?" asked Harry

"Draco gave it to me for my birthday," said Ginny with satisfaction

_He didn't forget my birthday,_ thought Ginny

"Harry mate, get in we're going home!" said Fred from the drivers seat of a yellow Hummer.

Ron pulled Hermione's trunk from Draco who had been putting it in the jeep.

"I'll do it!" Ron snarled at Draco

"You crash my Lamborghini. I'll kill you," Draco shot back getting into the jeep with Ginny

But Ron had already started the engine and drove out of the gas station.

"Your brother is a little-" Draco started

"I know, I know. He just has a hard time adjusting to things," said Ginny

"Ya, that…"

* * *

"Do you think he's maybe trying to buy you?" asked Samantha

"He's not trying to buy me!"

"Excuse me, let me count this up so far. Car, check, big white cat, check, leather driving gloves, check, fall leather gloves, check, a pair of earmuffs, check. In a month! Might I say you've done well, but this has got to stop!" reasoned Sam

"I know…nest time he tried giving me something, I'll say I cant accept it!" decided Ginny

"Good…So is he a good kisser?"

"Sam really,"

"You lived with him for a month and you didn't do anything?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" said Ginny finally

"Did he make it obvious he wanted to start something?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you go for it?" said Sam disbelieving what she was hearing.

"Because of Harry,"

"What about Harry?"

"I didn't know what was going on with us,"

"He broke up with you!"

"I know but-"

"Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He doesn't wait for girls, girls flock to him in masses. Get a move on!…Just no more presents,"

* * *

"So did you get any?" winked Blaise

"No, because unlike you, I've changed, I actually like her. It's not all about the hook up in the closet the very first time you meet the girl"

"Well you have to do something!"

"I am, but I think she's still not over Potter," said Draco bitterly hanging up his robes.

"Screw the golden boy…not literally, but if you want the girl, sweep her off her feet! But her something nice."

"I have, pass me my winter cloak will you?"

"Did you do a Sue?" asked Blaise who threw Draco his cloak.

"Yep,"

"A Jenny?" asked Blaise.

"Already done it," replied Draco

"A Peggy?" Blaise prodded.

"No and I don't plan on it,"

"It worked so well," said Blaise fondly remembering a job well done. "What's she bad at that your good at? You could always go the tutor route. A few private study dates. And you have the Headboy room now! You won't even have to get from the library to an empty class room,"

"Her brother hates me, and might I remind you that the headboy/girl living room connects my room to where Granger will be doing Gin's brother."

"Please never remind me of that again," said Blaise looking thoroughly scarred for life. "You know you both are Quidditch captains. There's always the locker rooms, and they have showers! You know… getting clean while getting dirty!" said Blaise with new enthusiasm.

"That's not the first thing on my mind when it comes to Gin," growled Draco throwing his dress robes at Blaise, who was caught unaware and fell off Draco's bed.

"I'm just trying to help!" said Blaise pulling Draco's dress robes off of himself. "You know, I read a muggle book once, The Titanic, they got it on in a carriage. Hardly anyone is ever down in the garage, and Gin's got a jeep there. Not the Lamborghini, it'd be a bit cramped but a jeep would get the job done…You know Ginny's friend Sam…she's got a nice rack. Is she with anyone…Who am I kidding, it doesn't matter if she's with anyone."

"Your so much like your mother it's brutal," remarked Draco

"Are you saying my mother is brutal?"

"No mate, mum jokes went out of style ages ago,"


	6. It Just Gets Worse Every Year

Disclaimer: All HP plot and characters belong to JKR. The rest is mine!

* * *

A lot had changed at Hogwarts that year. The school had been divided into three sections entirely. Magical barriers were made so no one could get out of their section, or into another. The year 2 and 3 students had the east building that had previously been connected to the school by bridges. Those bridges were now nowhere to be seen. All of the classes, dormitories and meals of the year 2 and 3's were in the east building. The year 4 and 5 students had the eastern and northern part of the main building and the 6th and 7th year students had the southern and western part of the castle. The western section included the great hall, the kitchens and library. 

Hogwarts now had aurors stationed around the school and windows had magically timed curtains that closed when students of other years were outside on lunch. This was so fewer people knew who was in attendance at school that year.

The aurors who wandered the school, frequently asked students to see their student cards so they could be sure no one was impersonating a student.

"Don't you think they're going a bit far with all of this security?" asked Ginny on lunch of the first day of classes. "If I had a sibling in a younger year I would have to owl them to talk with them!"

"I'm just happy the oldest years got the Quidditch pitch," said Draco taking a seat beside Sam.

"When's tryouts?" asked Ginny

"Tonight. There's hardly any old Quidditch players left. I'd be surprised if we can make two full teams, not including second string players," said Draco moodily

"It just gets worse and worse every year," moaned Blaise.

"Ginny I need to talk to you, now!" demanded Ron who had strutted up to where she sat.

"What?" asked Ginny

"In private!" fumed Ron

Ginny threw down her fork and followed Ron a little ways down the table, away from Sam, Draco and Blaise.

"Why are you sitting with them? They're Slytherin, and up to no good!" Ron began

"There are no houses anymore Ron! And I see now there was good reason for demolishing the house system."

"You had to be with him in the summer, O.K., but you have a thousand other decent friends! Why don't you sit with them?" pleaded Ron

"Ron if you hadn't ditched me this summer I would have had someone else to hang out with. But seeing as you left, I became friends with Draco," replied Ginny

"It seems like you with him rather a lot. What about Harry?"

"What about Harry?"

"Well you were dating!"

"He broke up with me remember." said Ginny throughly ticked off with her brother. "If I decide to date Draco, that's my choice, not yours!"

"Your just his flavour of the week!" Ron blurted

"Really? Well you can tell me how this flavour tastes to you," said Ginny pulling the serving spoon out of the bowl of mashed potatoes.

She smoothed it all over Ron's shocked face and poured pumpkin juice over his head.

"That's the flavour you'll taste like for a week!" said Ginny who marched out of the hall.

* * *

Draco was right, there was just enough people to make two full Quidditch teams, not including second string players. Madame Hooch put Draco and Ginny together as captains before noticing they were the best two players there. Ginny then got put as co-captain to Blaise. 

After a coin toss Ginny and Blaise were given first pick of old players. They took Ritchie Coote, a beater. Draco and his co-captain Derrick chose Anthony Goldstein. That left Ron and Amber Colt, a former Ravenclaw chaser.

"Don't take Ron! He will have to do what Draco says if he is on Draco's team!" whispered Ginny. "It may teach Ron a much needed lesson."

"We'll take Amber, " announced Blaise.

"What! I'm your brother Ginny! And I refuse to play on Malfoy's team!"

"It's Draco's team, or no team," Ginny reminded Ron.

"Welcome to the team Ronald," smirked Draco throwing Ron a set of Quidditch robes.

Ron caught the robes but threw his broom across the pitch and thundered off the pitch.

"Take that as a yes," said Madame Hooch promptly lining up the students who were trying out.

The hopefuls all tried out but no choices were made. It was just past 8 and everyone had to be inside for 8:30 lockup.

The school had to be locked up at 8:30 each night for security reasons, but Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Derrick all went to the headboy/girl living room to make their choices. Ron, who had not been allowed to help pick players, was sitting at the mini kitchen that joined to the living room.

"Ron, Hermione's not even here. Get out," Ginny told Ron

"You can't tell me to get out, this isn't even your room!"

"Ron I don't want to start a fight with you, but please get out," asked Draco

"Why don't you want to get in a fight with me? Cause you got the hots for my sister?"

"If I did, being in a fight with you wouldn't stop me from doing anything with her." said Draco

"Could we talk like I'm in the room?" requested Ginny

"Well I wont give you my blessing," Ron decided

"Your blessing means shit-all to me. Even if I decided to marry Ginny, I wouldn't need your blessing! I'd need your parents blessing, yes, but not your blessing,"

"My parents wouldn't give you their blessing!"

"Your mum quite likes me actually," Draco told Ron. "Now get out!"

Ron, recognizing defeat, left the room, but took the ice cream he had been eating with him.

* * *

Dear Ron and Hermione 

I'm going to see you sooner then I expected, I think I know another. I got special permission to go to the school for a day. I'll come find you.

By the way, has Ginny said anything about me lately? It seemed weird between us the last time I saw her.

Also, do you know if Ginny has opened the present I gave her yet? I don't know what I did but I seemed to have really screwed stuff up between us.

Write Me

H.

Ron reads the letter aloud as he and Hermione made their way to the prefect meeting.

"See he's still interested! Now Ginny's going and messing things up, being with Malfoy all the time," said Ron triumphantly

"She's going to do whatever she wants Ron, no matter what you say. But the more you complain about Draco, the more she'll want to be with him," said Hermione wisely

"Yeah, well," mumbled Ron, entering the meeting room.

Once everyone had assembled and taken seats, Hermione started the meeting.

"First thing is Hogsmead. I know many students have been asking you when the first trip is, but truthfully, I don't know,. We have not yet gotten clearance from the board telling us it was O.K. to go this year."

The whole room, walls and all, seemed to groan.

"We know, we know," said Draco, "But if anyone asks you when the trip is tell them you don't know, because I know some of you have been telling people the trip is sometime in November, and there's a 99 chance there will be no trip,"

Further groans and whispers arose.

"But," Hermione started, "We have been promised something to make up for not having a Hogsmead trip, like an event or vendors coming to the school so that students may buy Christmas present and necessities."

Sceptical remarks followed Hermione's short speech.

"Also, we need prefects to go to the library and find books requested by students of other years. The books need to be found and stacked in piles in the librarian's office so teachers can take the books to the other sections. You all have a choice between that and night duty. Because of a shortage of aurors, teachers, prefects, Hermione and myself have to take night duty once or twice a week." said Draco "Not the most exciting stuff in the world, I know,"

Ron, being Ron, couldn't decide between chillin' in the library, finding and stacking books or walking around deserted halls. Draco had assigned almost everyone else to a job so Ron could have a choice.

"I'll do the books," Ron decided finally.

"Allright, your on Wednesday after classes, then you can still make quidditch practice. That means Gin, your on night watch with me tomorrow night and then you can also go to practice. So then Justin your on night watc-,"

"I'm not letting you walk around deserted halls with my sister!" Ron declared

All the other prefects groaned and mumbled rude remarks, just wanting to leave the meeting.

"Ron, shut up. Ginny can look after herself!"

Everyone was surprised to see it was Hermione who had told Ron off.

"I'm watching you," Ron mouthed to Draco before leaving the room, with all the other prefects not far behind.

"Such and idiot," Ginny said shaking her head, also leaving the strenuous meeting.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, I didn't post for _**forever**_ but, I had one busy summer soooo...I'm back and have a tun more chapters (in a book,.) Getting the stuff onto the internet is a crazyily boring, task may take a while. But I swear I'll keep the updates coming. 

Anyways, I really do all of this for your reviews. I love them so keep them coming!


End file.
